They're Coming
They're Coming is the name of a main quest in Chapter VII, Part II of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place at the garden of Dynasty Palace. Story Moira was taking a walk in the garden a few hours ago. When they all check there, Moira is nowhere, and Bolo concludes that she is gone. Instead, they find Turquoise Fox, an ally of Jet. She is relieved to see him alive, but he instead tries to flee when Jet called him. Itu says that he must have know what happened here, and they have to stop him. Fight Info The fight can consist of up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat Turquoise Fox before the timer ends. Enemy Info *Name: Turquoise Fox *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Lightweight Sabers (Sabers) *Armor: Dust Storm *Helm: Protection Helmet *Ranged Weapon: Ants (Spikes) Move and Perks *'Blade Dance ' A sequence of 3 attacks with Sabers. *'Backstabber ' Ignore player's block and deal additional damage when attacking from behind. *'Shadow Leech ' A chance to steal 100% of the player's Shadow Energy. *'Pluck ' A chance to shock the player with a hit after a Combo of 3 hits. *'Weakness ' A chance to reduce player's hit damage over 2 seconds. *'Poison ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a portion of his attack damage over 6 seconds. *'Wolverine ' A chance to deal more damage for 2 seconds after a successful attack. Shadow Abilities *'Tornado ' Leaps forward while spinning horizontally with a whirl of Shadow energy around him, knocking back the player. *'Shift ' Spins in a whirl of Shadow energy, and teleports behind the player, knocking them down with a non-damaging knockback if they are close. *'Whirl ' Forms a circle of Shadow energy under the player with both hands. After a moment of charging, a whirlwind erupts from the circle, sending the player to fly up if caught. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with experience points, some coins, and 15 shadow energy. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 2 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery They're Coming (1).jpg They're Coming (2).jpg They're Coming (3).jpg They're Coming (4).jpg They're Coming (5).jpg They're Coming (6).jpg They're Coming (7).jpg They're Coming (8).jpg They're Coming (9).jpg They're Coming (10).jpg They're Coming (11).jpg They're Coming (12).jpg They're Coming (13).jpg They're Coming (14).jpg They're Coming (15).jpg They're Coming (16).jpg They're Coming (17).jpg They're Coming (18).jpg They're Coming (19).jpg|If player loses They're Coming (20).jpg They're Coming (21).jpg They're Coming (22).jpg They're Coming (23).jpg They're Coming (24).jpg|If player wins They're Coming (25).jpg They're Coming (26).jpg They're Coming (27).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)